The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agastache, given the name, ‘Raspberry Summer’. Agastache is in the family Lamiaceae. The new cultivar is a F2 selection from a planned breeding program. The original cross was between a dwarf form of Agastache pallidiflora ‘Pink Pop’ (an unpatented plant) as the seed parent and a dark pink Agastache cana (an unpatented plant) as the pollen parent.
This plant exhibits the following characteristics:                1. Large, purple red flowers in large clusters,        2. Upright plant habit with dense branching,        3. Long bloom time,        4. Excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.